


Mythos Cafe

by starwhale97



Category: Egyptian Mythology, Greek Mythology, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: AU, Café, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwhale97/pseuds/starwhale97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osiris has always frequented the Mythos Cafe.  But when a handsome new barista starts working there, he is unsure how to feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mythos Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR YOU LIN AND CHRIS

Osiris paced nervously on the sidewalk outside of the Mythos Cafe. On his day off, his favourite thing to do had always been to make a stop at that cafe, order his usual, and just relax. He had been doing that for decades. Everything changed when they hired that new barista. There was something about him that sent Osiris’ heartbeat fluttering, and he didn't like it at all. As he paced around the entrance, he wondered if he should go in or not. He really wanted a coffee, but what if that barista was working?

Osiris peered in the window, trying desperately to see who was behind the front counter. The small cafe was quite crowded and it was difficult to see, but there did not seem to be any sign of the new employee. Osiris took a deep breath, calmed himself down, and entered the building. He walked eagerly up to the counter and, to his horror, the person working the cash register walked off into the back just before he could make his order. 

“Wait!” He called desperately. “I have to place an order!”

“My shifts over now buddy.” Came the gruff reply of the employee, who did not even bother to look back.

A few moments later, his replacement emerged. Osiris felt his heart leap up into the back of his throat as the new barista approached with a warm smile. He was an older man, but he had aged well. His eyes were a deep blue that reminded Osiris of the ocean. His dark, curly hair fell neatly on his bronze skin, which had a slight sheen to it. 

I wish I had skin like that... Osiris thought sadly. It vaguely reminded him of an Oscar. His skin was a sickly looking green, and not nearly as clear as the barista’s either. 

“Erhm...can I help you?” The barista asked. Osiris was abruptly yanked back into reality and became overwhelmed with embarrassment upon realizing he had been silently staring at this beautiful stranger.

Osiris opened his mouth to speak, but he struggled to make a sound. “C-coffee...” He murmured. His eyes were fixated on the barista’s name tag. It read “Poseidon”.  
What an elegant sounding name... He thought longingly.

Poseidon stared at him. “Yes...people do typically get coffee here,” He said with a grin. “Wanna be a little more specific?” His voice was crisp and although he was snarky, there was something relaxing about the way he spoke.  
Osiris was painfully aware of the pounding in his chest.  
“Just a...erhm...Pumpkin Spice Latte please.” He squeaked.  
PUMPKIN SPICE? WHAT AM I SAYING?I HATE PUMPKINS!  
Poseidon gave a small laugh. “Getting into the spirit of autumn, I see. Those things are my favourite. Once I start drinking them, I just can’t stop! Anyway, one pumpkin spice latte coming up!”  
“Oh haha, they’re my favourite too!” Osiris replied quickly.  
NO! He thought. NO. NO THEY ARE NOT. AND I DON’T LIKE YOU EITHER. I DON’T LIKE YOU OR YOUR STUPID LATTES.

Poseidon got to work behind the counter, and Osiris couldn't help but notice how muscular he was. With every movement he made, it looked like he was going to flex and tear right through his clothing.  
Not that I would mind. Said a voice in Osiris’ head, creating a sudden realization in himself.  
WhatthehellItotallyhaveacrushonthisguy. He sucked in a deep breath. Okay. Play it cool.

Poseidon started to hand the cup to Osiris but when he tried to grab it, he was momentarily distracted by Poseidon’s cheek bones. Their hands bumped into each other and the hot coffee spilled on Osiris’ arm, who screeched in agony.

“Oh! I am so sorry sir! Are you okay?” Poseidon asked as he hurriedly tried to wipe Osiris’ arm with some nearby napkins.  
I’m totally blushing right now. Osiris thought.

“It...doesn’t hurt that badly...” He lied. It actually felt like his arm was going to fall off, but he did not want to admit that in front of his new-found crush.

“Dude, this is totally like, at least a second degree burn. Here come into the back, we have a first aid kit.” Poseidon said as he pulled Osiris into the back. 

“Seriously,” he continued. “How is this not hurting you? You must be super strong.”

Osiris was desperately fighting back tears and made no reply. He simply forced a smile.

“By the way man, what's your name? You seem like a cool guy.”  
Osiris felt a rush of excitement. He thinks I’m cool!

“O-Osiris. Egyptian god of the dead. Maybe you’ve heard of me...” He said, hoping to impress him.

Poseidon shook his head. “Sorry, don’t know much outside of the Greeks. My name is Poseidon though, god of the sea. You heard of me?”

“Yes, of course! I’ve heard so many wonderful things about you!” Osiris lied. He really wanted to get with this man. Poseidon had taken out the first aid kit and begun some sort of treatment on his arm. Osiris wasn’t really paying attention. His eyes were fixed on the sea god’s thick lips. We’re alone together in such a small place. Anything could happen. He felt hopeful. Suddenly, he felt himself filled with a brief burst of confidence. He decided to take a chance.

“You know, you’re pretty attractive...” The sentence came out slurred and caught Poseidon by surprise. He paused for a moment, then smiled.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Mr. God Of The Dead. I like the colour of skin, reminds me of kelp.”

Osiris’ jaw dropped, unsure of what to do next. Then, in one swift movement, Poseidon sent him into shock as he pressed their lips together in a quick but passionate kiss.  
When he pulled away, Osiris was unable to speak.

“You should come by this cafe more often.” Poseidon suggested.  
Osiris nodded happily.


End file.
